shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasami Mitsuhide
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout# show Introduction Sasami is the childhood friend and self proclaimed second sister of Chu. Chu himself considers her to be his sister, but others do not agree. Personality Sasami has a very cheerful and uplifting personality. She can make light of almost any situation. She is very wimsical and does many things just because. However it should be noted that Sasami has two beserk buttons. The first is insulting her swordsmeanship and the second is threatening Chu, who she sees as her little brother. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Sasami Swordsmenship is based on Battojutsu. At the end of every flurry of attacks she always sheath her sword. Sasami focuses mainly on speed when she fights, but uses her own strenght to cut through her opponets. For her speed is power. The swordsman who wins the battle is not the strongest, but rather the fastest. Physical Strength Can pick up a bolder and toss it into the horizon. She is stroger than Chu which she does not let him forget. Agility Sasami is fast to the point it is considered Superhuman. Like Kuro Sasami can move faster than she can take in light. When she moves she disappears from sight. This speed combines with her quick draw makes her a deadly character to fight. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Minds Eye, it is a ability to know were everything is around her. She learned how to control this from her father and is a primay ability used in her fighting style. Relationships Chu- Completly Platonic History Sasami is the childhood friend of Chu. When Chu was a little baby her mother helped watch over him. When chu was a toddler they played togehter. When Chu was a kid they hung out and talked about things. Sasami and Chu are practicly Brother and Sister, and in each other's mind it is that way. Sasami unlike Chu was born into a wealth family. Sasami being a member of the Mitsuhide clan was forced to learn swordsmenship. A skill she took great pride in. During this time her strenght excelled above Chu's. This gap in power was often held over his head when they got into their childish arguments and was used to win debates. Still the two remained the best of friends as Chu would get her back by showing he had a better understanding of people than she did. When Chu caught word of the World Government intention to capture him he decided it would be wise to flee the island. The Mitsuhide family did not aid him at all. They were worried about upsetting the world governement. Sasami however felt a strong need to aid her little brother Chu. So when Chu set said she snuck aboard the ship and joined him out at sea. She left a letter to her father telling him were and what she was doing. After Time Skip History After the Whitebeard War Chu decided to learn the Angelic Fist. Sasami however had no intentions of learning from Jex and decided to take these two years to imporove. She instead visited her uncle on a nearby Island and practiced her swordsmenship under his guidence. After two years she returned to where Chu and Jex were ready to set sail again. She was completly shocked to see Chu sudden change and threaten to kill Jex for it. However she was calmed by Chu who was more pissed than she was. From there the three set out to the New World in hopes to gain in power.. Major Battles Sasami Vs Chu round 1 -25 (won) childhood Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Seven Flags